A wonderful break up or make up
by XxTatteredXxHeartxX
Summary: I had the best relationship with a long time friend Sasuke Uchiha, but than he slept with the school's whore and we broke up now here in the present I lost many jobs until Gaara suggest I work with him and I did. Now I'm battling old feelings and crazy women for my new boss Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal

Today I saw the most heart wrenching thing last night...I saw Sasuke with another woman. A whole three years down the drain because he wanted to fuck whores. I'm so mad right now that I don't want to see him or be with him for that matter. Three years and he does something like that to me...ME of all people I am the best thing that happen to him so he says and god damn it I want to cry so bad right now its ridiculous I want to shut out everyone and anyone who wants to talk to me, but for what I wonder for a cheating back stabbing emo ass bastard ugh I don't think so...He lost someone who truly loved him and I don't feel bad. I'm moving on

Signed

Naruto Humankind

I closed my notebook and sighed I looked at my clock to see it was twelve in the afternoon. I got up from my desk and walked to my bathroom; when I got there I went straight to the my mirror to look at my bloodshot blue eyes and tear stained whisker cheeks and my blond hair an unruly mess (More than usual I may say). I saw my eyes water up again and I wiped them before I start another round of crying. I turned my faucet on and washed my face and brushed my teeth and left my bathroom. I heard my cell rang and I looked at the caller I.D. to see a picture of me smiling while that bastard stands behind me and his arms wrapped around my waist that was when I could stand to hear him or look at him I sat down on my bed and waited until the phone stops ringing. I thought of just ignoring the call, and I did but he called again the second time I ignored him again, and he called again and just kept on calling. I angrily groaned and answered the phone.

"What?" I asked sternly

"Normal people would say hi when they pick up the phone." That deep monotone said

"Thank god I'm not normal because weird people like myself only say those things to people they actually wanted to talk to." I retorted.

"So you don't want to talk to me?" He asked I closed my eyes and started to count how long it would take me to go off.

"Yes I do, but I want to do it face to face okay so I'll meet you at your house." I said and hung up before he could say anything else. I looked around my room and saw many things that belonged to him, and shook my head. I stood up from my bed and grabbed a random box and just started throwing his shit in there not caring if I broke it or not after I cleaned out I looked around for something to wear and found navy blue sweatpants with a orange stripe going up the side of my left leg and my name going up the right side of my leg using the English alphabet I then found a plain orange shirt and put it on I grabbed my cell phone and the box and left my room. I walked downstairs and saw my family in the living room. My mom turned towards me first.

"Good morning well not morning anymore because someone wanted to sleep in but whatever good afternoon." My mom looked at how pissed I looked and her smiled faded "Or I'll just say hi baby."My mom said cheerily. "Where your going?" My mom asked.

"Good afternoon and I'm going to stop at the store first and then stop at Sasuke's house afterward." I said fishing for my keys.

"What's in the box?" My mom inquired

"Sasuke's stuff..."I said finding my keys and pocketing them and opening up the front door. "I'll be back shortly." I said leaving the house closing the door behind me and into my car forming a plan. I started it and threw his crap in the backseat the box hit the backseat and rolled on the floor. Oh well if something breaks something breaks. I backed out the driveway and went to the corner store and brought matches and went back in my car I then pocketing them and drove to my "boyfriend" house to see him standing in the front yard I had half a mind to run his ass over but I didn't want to. I would not hurt my baby like that we been together for three years now it be hard to get a body dint out from the hood and then I wouldn't be able to charge the person who dint my car because he be dead than I'll be

in jail...its just to messy. So I stopped in his drive way and got out my car and closed my door opening my trunk getting out whiskey I took from the party and walked to him. Sasuke grabbed my waist and pulled me to him and kissed my lips and I let him I also let him walk me backwards and lay me on the hood of my car because I knew this would be the last time he be doing this so why not make it good . I started to grind on him making him very happy then I stopped him. I pushed Sasuke away and sat up on the hood.

"Sasuke we need to talk." I said out of breath from the previous make out session.

"Talk later action now." He demanded I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"No we're going to talk now."I said finally looking at him.

"Were you crying?" He asked the obvious.

"No last night when I went home I just started to laugh so hard because I think its funny to see my boyfriend having sex with another woman...SO I just laughed and laughed and laughed all night. I laughed so hard that I didn't even sleep." I said chuckling to myself.

"I didn't ask for the sarcasm and like I said I was drunk." He said backing away from me.

"And I didn't ask for a cheating boyfriend look at what we got." I said smiling to him.

"Naruto..."He said shaking his head biting his lips.

"I hope you caught something from the walking S.T.D."I said

"Why are you so stupid some times!"He yelled at me.

"Why is she a slut see there are questions that no one knows the answer to." I said

"Naruto I told you I thought that was you!" He said grabbing my shoulders harshly.

"Yeah you can mistake her for me because we look so alike it shocks me so I understand the confusion." I said watching his eyes go red then back to his usual onyx eyes.

"I can't talk to you when you have a smart ass remark every time I say something." Sasuke said shaking me.

"I'm not a magic 8 ball you can shake me all you want but I won't be able give you an answer." I said

"Why the hell are you here Naruto huh." He said letting me go.

"You should shake me I be able to give you that answer." I said

"How about I wrap my hands around your neck." He threatened me

"How about you give me a reason to get back in my car..."

"And leave." Sasuke interrupted

"No give me a reason to run your ass over because my keys are still in the ignition I dare you to put your hands around my neck and here I was thinking that I wouldn't have to go to jail today." I said getting off the hood of my car. "I'm just here to drop off a few things of yours." I said opening the back door and switching the whiskey from one hand to the other and grabbing his shit and holding it under my arm. I walked back to him and dropping the box in front of him and opened the bottle of whiskey and going into my pocket getting out the matches.

"What is this?" He asked

"You don't recognize your shit." I said and he knew it was over.

"Why did you bring it here?" He asked and I tipped the bottle of whiskey over letting the contents pour over the stuff and when it was emptied I threw the bottle in the box too and lit the match.

"That whiskey was your sluts what she was giving you wasn't alcohol but just plain juice but spiked...Sasuke I'm erasing you out of my life for now on..." I said dropping the match in the box. "You ruined us." I said watching the flames consume the stuff I turned around and went back into my car and drove back to my house. Running in the house and up to my bed room because I'm pretty sure my family already knew what I did because I know that aunt Mikoto would tell my mom what I did so I waited.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" My mom screamed.

"He slept with someone else last night..." I said in a low voice

My mom looked taken back.

"I know what I saw the person with that whore had duck butt hair and that ugly poke ball rain drop crap on his arm...I know what I saw!"I screamed with tears in my eyes as I fell to my knees and my mom running to me cradling my shoulders.

"I love him mom why would he do this to me why?"I asked between tears

"Sweetheart I don't know?" My mom said than the door opened and revealed my older brother Kyuubi.

"Whoa what's wrong who died?"Kyuubi dropped his things he had and knelt down in front of me.

"Nothing Kyuubi...We just got you out of prison."My mom said to Kyuubi.

"I know but what is wrong with Naruto?" My brother asked.

"Last night Sasuke and I went to one of our friends party and sometime during the party Sasuke disappeared and when I went to find him he was in a room with the school's whore..."I said in tears.

"Naruto were you drinking?"Kyuubi asked

"Yes..." I said

"Naruto..."My mom started

"Mom not right now."Kyuubi said

"I thought we would be together but I guess not." I cried into my mom's chest.

"Naruto please try to calm down I understand your hurting but like the old saying says don't cry over spilled milk...But my mom always told me to cry over that spilled milk, then clean it up and get a new glass of milk." I looked up and smiled.

"Such a great philosophy mom." I said wiping my tears.

"Thank you..."My mom said

"Mom remember when Dad said that I could go abroad right well that's what I want to do I want to leave." I said

"If this is what you really want I'll talk to your dad Naru." My mom said and kissing my forehead.

That is what my mom did she talked to my dad that night and I was sent to England to finish out high school than I went to college in England too. Then after all was said and down I moved back to Japan to live with my parents again then I moved out my parents house to move in with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba and now here is where the story actually begins when I thought my past would stay in the past but I guess 'he' didn't get the memo.

I awoke an early summer morning to a annoying beeping that was my alarm clock. I turned around in my bed and pulled the covers over my head and that annoying piece of plastic kept on going and going until I noticed something the ringing didn't sound like my alarm clock but my phone. I sat up fast and started frantically looking for my phone and when I found it I saw in big capital letters "Job" I hit my hand on my head and answered the phone.

"Hello..."I said waiting for the lecture.

"UZUMAKI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU SHOULD OF BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO..."My boss yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry my alarm clock is on vacation right now and don't want to work for me anymore."I said in a apologetically voice

"Well I guess you and your alarm clock will have something in common."My boss said in a calm voice.

"What would that be?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"NO JOB!" And hung up right after that.

I sighed this was the tenth job this month that fired me. I guess I should start getting ready to job hunt again. I dragged my legs over the sides of the bed and stood up and stretched I went to my window curtain and opened it revealing the bright sun. I then went to my bathroom and took a shower and washed and brushed my teeth and face. I then left my bathroom to get dress I opened my closet and grabbed a simple orange shirt and dark blue pants and went downstairs. I walked in the kitchen when I got down there I saw Shikamaru laying on the island and Kiba looking at the newspaper and Gaara cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone." I said

"Whoa shouldn't you be at work?"Kiba asked

"And I though reading would make some people smarter." I said.

"Lost another one?" Shikamaru asked sitting up on his elbows.

"Yes..."I said sitting next to Shikamaru. "I was late again and he gave ,e the boot now I need to find another job quick and fast." I said letting my head hit the island.

"Well you could work with me." Kiba said

"No thank you I would rather not see you at home and work but thank you." I said

"Well you can work with me and Shikamaru."Gaara said

"What do you two do?" I asked

"Well I and some others deal with money an easier way for you to understand." Shikamaru said in his arm.

"But I'm apart of the restaurant and I'm a waiter." Gaara said turning around and giving us our plates.

"Wait a minute where you guys work you two make a lot of money don't you?" I asked happily

"Yeah there are three sections there is the hotel,the casino,and the restaurant where I work but Shikamaru actually works in the company distributing agency."Gaara said "Somebody just quit and we need another cook...walk-in's are welcomed."Gaara said.

"Yes Gaara you didn't make them quit so I be able to work there...If I worked there I would be able to save enough money up to open my own restaurant." I said getting excited.

"If you feed that damn dog table food he'll be dinner." Gaara threatened to Kiba who was about to pour his food in Akamaru's dish.

"Akamaru needs to eat too!" Kiba yelled at Gaara.

"Then let the mutt eat the damn dog food I waste my money on every week." I said

"No Akamaru don't like that fake crap." Kiba said

"Well then he'll starve because I cook only for four mouths not five." Gaara said.

"Well you should cook for five." Kiba said.

"The choices are dog food or he'll be food."Gaara said

"Fine...Whatever..."Kiba said

"Gaara would it be a problem if I come with you to work?" I asked.

"Sure why not."Gaara said.

After breakfast Shikamaru and Kiba left for work and Gaara and I left for his job. Gaara went into a parking lot for employee's only and parked his car than he and I got out and walked into the lobby and walked up to the desk. Where the receptionist was on the phone with somebody.

"Hey did they find a cook yet Temari?" Gaara asked

Temari put a finger up

"I'm sorry sir I'll fix it right away and what room are you in again?" Temari waited and jotted down the room number. "I'll call someone to fix it thank you for your understanding and I hope that you will stay longer." Temari hung the phone up and groaned. "Damn old geezer just because it said to call anytime does not mean to actually do it." Temari grumbled. "Do you know what he complained about because he didn't get the get the stupid peanuts...What were you asking? Oh yeah about the cook no none of the cooks fits the boss taste and we are losing business because of his fine taste and who does he tell to bring the news to me is his whore of a wife." Temari said

"Well your worries are over because here is the answer to your prayers." Gaara said pointing to me.

"Really than you got the job." Temari said

"Really just like that?" I asked

"Yeah he wants a cook and he got one."Temari said

"Follow me the real test is in the kitchen." Gaara said leading the way to the kitchen.

As we got in the kitchen I saw many people who I saw in high school before I left but they were so busy that I couldn't even talk to them.

"Okay we are practically throwing you in because of the many customers here. Right here is where the main chef works so I hope you don't fuck it up." Gaara said walking out and leaving me behind at my station I looked around at the many people who were giving orders and taking the same orders and making it. I then looked at the station and saw a book of recipes and skim through it. I confidently smiled at my self for knowing how to make all these dishes. Which is weird but whatever I waited on a order and made it and gave it to a waiter. I did that for another eight hours then everything seem to calm down everyone hurriedly walked back out into the sitting area and I was very curious and followed after everyone. I saw all the waiters lined up and then I heard him speak.

"Good Job everyone today's profits seem to go up for some reason." That familiar monotone voice said.

"Yeah Uchiha-san we finally got a cook." Ino said

"Really and who is this person who helped out the kitchen." He asked I turned around trying to find a door when I did I slowly started for that door until I heard a 'right there'.

"Uzumaki Naruto." I jumped and turned around and stood up straight.

"Yes."I said

"Wow its been long hasn't it the last time I saw you my stuff was on fire in front of my face." Sasuke said

"Yup and the last time I saw you I was the one putting your shit on fire." I said and smiling.

"You do realize that I'm the owner of this establishment right." Sasuke said smirking at me

"Well I don't want to work here."I said in a matter of fact way

"Well that is just like you running away from something that isn't finish." Sasuke said hitting a sore spot

"Excuse me I never ran away from anything undone."I yelled

"You ran away from me."He said

"No I left you there's a huge difference."I said rolling my eyes

"By leaving the country I say that is running away." Sasuke said smirking again

"Well no one cares what you say."I said

"Whatever dobe but you would never be able to obtain this money that you would have to work for two years in another job than here where you can get the same amount of money in less then two days. Think about your dream"

"So unoriginal."

"What?"

"Nothing fine I'll work here but if you do anything on the lines of sexual harassment I'll sue your ass for all you got." I said

"Fine welcome to the team."

Dear Journal

This day was the day where I'll live in epiphany for the rest of my life and one of the best choices I ever made in my life.

Signed

Naruto Uzumaki


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Journal

_ I hate my life right now not only do I work for my ex (like who is up there that dislikes me so bad to make me work with him) Now I have to stop thinking of him as my ex now and remember he is now my boss I have to kiss a lot of ass because I can't stand Sasuke nor his dog he likes to bring to work all the time and for what? Like why should I care for a cheating son of a bitch! Gosh I'm so angry right now it still boils my blood to even think about that night now. I have to see this bastard every fucking day, but its really hard on me because I actually like the people I work with and my job being a chef, and my dream is to have my own restaurant for a while now, but I can't quit because my hours are so flexible its ridiculous I can sleep in if I wanted to but I don't because I don't want to give him any reason to fire me...and the pay I haven't made so much money in my last few jobs then I am making here so I would be stupid to leave. Everyone wants to know what Sasuke meant when he said 'burn his stuff' and I tell them that I took a match and some whiskey and his stuff and let him had a small bonfire. I never thought that I would ever meet him again but I did and I regret every second of it._

Signed

Naruto Uzumaki

I sighed and closed my journal and looked at the windowless break room I was currently residing in and sighed again. I looked at my journal again, stood up from my seat, walked to my locker, opened it up and put my journal in my secret department in my book bag. Closing my locker after I closed it I spin the dial. I went back to my seat and looked around the room again wondering if a crazy asylum was a blueprint for this room from the automatically lock on the door to the white walls and six silver tables and two chairs at each six table. I just feel like any minute now two burly muscular men are going to come in here saying I need to take my daily dosage of medicine today. I shook off the feeling and looked at my watch to show that it was 5:30 in the morning, and rubbed my tired eyes and regretted coming here at 4:30 this whole week because I been here for a month now, and I don't want to give that bastard any initiative to fire me so I wake up early in the morning, and come here to sit in the break room until 8:30 when I actually start working (Smart plan right...not). I arrive to work early before most the people who work here the casino workers come in first because they have to fill up all the machines there and start counting out the money and other stuff I met both of the casino boss who are Tsunade and Jiraya they are great people to be around, then the the receptionist come in I don't really know what they come early for but the boss for them is sadly Karin, but last but not least the restaurant workers come in and our boss is Neji he is very understanding and a real nice guy so he really don't give us any trouble. When the others as in waiters or waitresses and cooks come to the restaurant they start to decorate the sitting room, and the waiting area because that bastard's wife likes different things everyday so every week there is something different done to the sitting and waiting room. I looked around the room for the umpteenth time and felt really sleepy so I threw caution to the wind and let my head drop to the table. I was about to drift off to sleep when for some reason my ears was insulted with a string of curses from Temari's mouth (Damn thin walls) I tried to ignore them but when Temari yelled 'I WANT YOU TO!' I knew I had to do something before they ruin the restaurant. I stood from my chair for the final time and walked to the door turning the knob and hearing a horrible ringing noise and I pulled out my employee card and slid it through the machine that was right beside the door.

"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto." A automated female voice said and the door opened and I walked out into the sitting area and saw Sakura and Ino holding back a furious Temari and Ten-Ten holding back Karin (used to be known as the school's whore) I looked around and saw Gaara leaning on a wall with his hands folded against his chest so I walked up to him and leaned on the wall also.

"So what's going on?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know they don't pay me enough to care about everyone else." Gaara said and I looked over to the spectacle that the two grown women was putting on.

"YOU MESSED IT UP!" An enraged Karin said

"Ha how about I mess up your face afterward."Temari said

I shook my head and looked at my watch to reveal that it was 6:00 so we got two more hours to get this place ready for the customers, and at the rate they are going we're never going to get done and the customers will see this foolishness and never come back then I'll be out of another job. I sighed again for the umpteenth time and walked through the crowd of people and looked at the women.

"WE HAVE TWO HOURS LEFT TO MAKE THIS PLACE 'PRETTY' AND YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING REALLY I DON'T CARE WHAT IT'S ABOUT BUT IT BETTER STOP BEFORE THE CUSTOMERS COMES !" I screamed

"WHO ARE YOU YELLING AT!"Karin retorted "LAST TIME I KNEW I WAS THE BOSS NOT YOU!"Karin said like that was supposed to mean something to me.

"Then act like it." I said calmly. "Also your not the boss to the restaurant Neji is."

"Don't tell me how to act or you will be out on your ass faster then you can ask why." Kari threatened "Get off of me." Ten-Ten complied and let her go.

"But like I said before Neji is the only person who can fire us not you." I said crossing my arms.

"Why are you still talking?" Karin said wiping imaginary dirt off her body.

I held my tongue because she was going to get a earful of what I thought about her and before I go off on her I saw Sasuke and Neji walking up. I smirked at the thought thought that passed through my mind and anyway I wanted to start trouble I already didn't have a great night so I had a right to do this then because I was extremely cranky. I looked back at the two and saw Ten-Ten go up to Neji and kiss him and him backed away from the kiss I felt bad for her because that is embarrassing, but I returned my attention back to Karin and I looked back at the two presidents and back at Karin and smirked at her.

"You are going to fire me don't make me laugh you don't have the power to do that." I said to her.

"Excuse me I can fire anyone I want." Karin said

"Without Sasuke or Neji knowing you do realize that if you fire me for an unjust reason I can sue you right." I said to Sasuke more so then to Karin.

"You know what the only reason why your here is because you can't hold down a job and my Sasu-kun felt bad for you so that's why your working here." Karin hit a nerve...bitch...I shook my head and started to count back from ten and I looked at her again and let out a angry sigh.

"First of all I got this job because I started to bring in more customers and money more than you could when you were on your pole." I said and hitting a nerve in her.

"What?" She said pushing up her glasses.

"You talking about me how I couldn't hold down a job but at least I didn't have to strip or sell myself to anyone to make ends meet." I said "A whore is always a whore." I smirked. The only reason I knew that because my mom was friends with Karin's mom and Karin's mom would just tell my mom everything and I would just "overhear" it.

"Don't talk like you know me." Karin sneered at me.

"You know I heard that when people know you they get an S.T.D I'm clean so I'm very happy that I don't know you." I said

"And because of your sarcasm this is why your not with Sasuke now." She stepped on a landmine.

"Karin..."Sasuke made himself known; she better be grateful to him because I was going to go to jail today for choking the hell out of her. Then I would have to do time then if I do time this bitch better be dead because if she still is alive I would either had failed for killing her and then live with the thought of failure then I will come back for her and go back to jail it be an never ending cycle.

"Sasuke." Karin said in a annoying sweet voice and she turned around letting her back face us and I just had this overwhelming feeling of wanting to stab her in the back.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"These lazy asses aren't working."Karin said pointing to us.

"We work harder then you, but I guess being on your knees and blowing equals to what we do." I said and uncrossed my arms.

"SHUT UP!" Karin yelled and turned around and slapping me on my cheek. I was about to just forget everything and lounge for this bitch.

"So are you going to hit me now really you gays have to understand that your not women." She said flicking her hair over her shoulder "You can't hit a lady like myself."

"Your right I can't hit a lady but I would beat down a ho any second." I said

Karin held her hand up again and was about to hit me and I felt the people behind me about to start holding me back they loosen there grip on me and I was ready then that bastard grabbed her hand.

"KARIN!" Sasuke raised his voice. "Go up to the office and cool down I'll be up there in a little bit." Sasuke said and Karin glared at me and left. "And you..." I turned around before Sasuke said any more. I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the food then the bastard followed me in there and I sighed again I was doing that a lot this morning.

"I love how you insult the president's wife while the boss is right there watching you."Sasuke said "Usually my workers insult Karin right in her face, but when I come to see what she is doing they stop."

"I thought you aren't supposed to bring your dog to work but you ignore that rule and bring her everyday maybe you should train her to not bark at others." I said snidely "And you don't scare me at all." I smiled then Sasuke came closer and pulled my chin towards him making me look at him I swatted his hand away from my face and turned away.

"So I'm going to quit..." I said looking down.

"What?" Sasuke said pulling my chin back to his alabaster face and onyx eyes.

"I don't want to have a job that somebody who shouldn't be name pitied me for." I said looking at Sasuke and glaring at him. "Or I don't want any of the others to think that the only reason why I'm working here is because I used to date you."

"First of all I guess you leaving Japan made you soft because I know the Naruto I know won't care what others think about him, and second I don't do pity and you should know that." Sasuke said in that same usual tone.

"Whatever I just think that you shouldn't have your wife bully your employees' or they are going to quit and you are going to get kicked out of your probably lavish house then you will have to live in a box then you be so poor that your box will have to be repossessed then you will have to live on the side walk and then you will come to my apartment begging for my help then I look and see your wife and then I kill your wife and then you cry for happiness and everyone lives happily ever after." I said chopping up some vegetables.

"I forgot you had such vivid imagination." Sasuke said and I smirked .

"Anyway Uchiha-san it has come to that time when I actually have to get to work..."I said smiling at him.

"Fine have a great day." With that Sasuke sighed and left with a smirk on his face, and then I looked at his retreating form blushing for what I don't know and I'm not going to think about it so instead I sighed to myself. I continued to work when I started to remember what that high pitch voice of that bitch said...the one thing that I didn't want to hear 'that's why Sasuke isn't with you now.' no the reason we aren't together because you thought I would be okay with you sleeping with my now ex boyfriend. When everyone was coming in the kitchen they looked at me and smirked and I smiled at them.

"That was the first time I saw someone talk to Karin like that." Ino said and I shook my head at her comment.

"I just don't think that I should be talked down to I don't care who your married to that doesn't give you no right to talk to his employees' like that." I said cutting of a fish's head imagining it was someone else I heard an 'I agree' unison in the kitchen then I smiled at everyone.

"Let's get to work." I said and everyone agreed and all the cooks started to cook and I smiled at all of them and sighed.

(Time Skip)

After all long day of filling orders for these ungrateful customers and then having Karin watch me like a hawk like this bitch cam into the kitchen and watched me that I didn't like so we got in another confrontation and she was escorted out the kitchen and I started to cook again and slowly the other shifts of the other cooks started to end and I was by myself cleaning up the kitchen like usual. I clean all the stoves off and get off every grime and food the stoves had on them then I washed all the dishes by hand mind you and I clean all the counters and sweep up then mop up. That is what I do after everyone leaves because I can't cook in a dirty kitchen which it was before I came to work here the kitchen was a total wreck so I clean it because no one else does. When I was done I looked at the now clean kitchen and smiled at myself and I stretched and knocked my toque right off my head and onto the floor I looked at the hat and bent down to get it, and when I did I heard the kitchen door open up and four legs and moaning then one of the legs wasn't there like someone was sitting on the counter. I peeked above the counter and was shocked to what I saw; I currently was looking at Neji and Gaara but Gaara was laying on top of the counter while Neji was in between his legs. My jaw hit the floor and I dunk back down and waited till they were done while I was thinking not on my clean counters.

"Wait Neji..."Gaara said in a hoarse voice I never in my life heard people have sex so fast I know what a quickie is but damn.

"What's wrong?" I heard Neji ask in concern

"Ten-Ten." Gaara said with a sigh.

"Why do you always bring her up in moments like these." Neji said with anger in his voice.

"Because your married remember."

"But that wasn't my choice it was my uncle's."

"Still your cheating on her...I'm not going to be fine always being the other woman in this case man...I'm sick of being your booty call all the time."

"Listen okay..."

"I saw her kiss you." I also remember that embarrassing moment and now I understood why Neji pulled away.

"Gaara please." Neji pleaded

"Whatever..." Gaara said with another sigh

"You know I love you and only you I just want to be with only you."Neji said in a loving voice.

"Why?" Gaara said while I was feeling like I should throw something at Gaara for asking why.

"Because you are my first love you were the person I chose for me even though my Uncle didn't like it I still love you, I love you and only you...we been together for eight years going on nine I don't want to give this up because of Ten-Ten."

"I love you Neji." I was shocked because this was the first time I heard Gaara be sincere.

"I love you too...I'm trying to divorce Ten-Ten but she doesn't want to...I'm sorry my love."

"I'm fine (sigh)" I saw four legs again then I saw another set of legs was seen. Fuck my life like I want to go home.

"Did Naruto go home yet?" Sasuke asked

I face palm myself and stayed quiet. I just want to go home alive why can't that happen what did I do to deserve this maybe that spectacle this morning got me on bad terms with the gods now there making me pay for it.

"I haven't seen him and he cleaned the kitchen so I would guess he left." Gaara said like he and Neji weren't doing stuff before Sasuke and Karin got in.

"No he didn't and I want to go home...How selfish can he get."The bitch said I'm am so sick her today; for some odd reason Sasuke ask all his employee's to tell him when they are leaving because when he first started this company the workers didn't have to tell him but now because of a "certain accident" that no one wants to tell me. Sasuke ordered all his employees' to tell him that they are leaving.

"His car is still here though." Sasuke said

"It can't happen again Sasuke." Neji said

"I know that idiot is alright." I mentally growled at the nickname Sasuke chose for me.

"Naruto was fine before he worked here he was in no danger of getting kidnapped or whatever you call it when your an adult; point is that Naruto better show up." Gaara threatened

"Please he's probably just doing this for some attention." Karin said

"He's not some ten year old child he's a 22 year old man and he doesn't want attention from nobody."Gaara said defending my honor I felt happy calling him my friend.

"Hey Gaara calm down I bet Narrator's fine."Neji said trying to calm him down.

"Stupid dobe..." Then my phone ring and I looked at who it was and it was Kiba. I did another face palm and then I heard footsteps coming near me and I turned around quickly and acted like I was asleep.

"He's here asleep." I heard Gaara say.

"What? Why?" Neji asked

"He's been coming here real early to get stuff done."

"Wow that's dedication." Neji said I wanted to be like 'Damn straight' but couldn't because I was trying to not die by the hands of my friend.

"Naruto.."Gaara said patting my shoulder then shaking me.

"What Gaara." I faked a groggy voice then I looked around to see everyone near me and I sat up.

"Its time to go home are you okay?" Gaara said holding my back. "I think you should stop coming here so early how long have you been there?" Gaara asked and my heart quickened.

"Umm I wanted to take a short nap but it seems like I slept longer then I wanted to." I said stretching and cracking and trying not to smile because I'm a terrible liar.

"Really?" Sasuke asked I looked at him and mentally told him to shut the hell up and hope he got the message.

"Yeah..." I said

"You know your a horrible liar Naruto." Nope he didn't get the message so now I have to get offended and hope that I don't die.

"Don't act like you know me now Sasuke...So shut up." I said and glaring at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry who're you trying to convince." Sasuke said smirking at me I pleaded with my eyes and to my dead ancestors that something might happen. Someone answered my prayers because Ten-Ten walked through the doors and shit just got real.

"Neji is this where you were while I was waiting in the car...What did you need to get? What did that text say." Ten-Ten glared at her husband. I looked around and everyone was quiet and tensed.  
"Ten-Ten before me and Sasuke got here it was only Gaara and Neji here and Naruto sleeping on the floor like the dog he is." Karin said and I just looked at her like 'are you serious' kind of look.

"(sigh) I don't speak ho..."I said

"I bet Gaara does." Ten-Ten said and I was shocked. "Neji are you sleeping with Gaara." Ten-Ten said on the verge of tears and pushed Neji out the way and grabbed a knife.

"I'll end it all so you don't have to worry about me finding out anymore." Ten-Ten said with the knife to her throat.

"Ten-Ten really you'll kill yourself for Neji." I said in anger

"I love him."

"And you killing yourself is supposed to help with what exactly." I said and Ten-Ten didn't respond. "Exactly stop being stupid and I just cleaned the floors so bleeding on the floor would kind of make me upset" I said to the nerve wrecked woman.

"I don't care." Ten-Ten said crying now.

"Ten-Ten please don't do this."Karin said.

"No...you knew that Neji was sleeping around and you didn't tell me anything!" Ten-Ten screamed at her.

"Ten-Ten really you'll kill yourself for some guy who obviously don't want to be with you anymore why I don't understand?" I asked Ten-Ten and she put the knife down from her neck and put her hands down to her sides and she looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"Don't act like you don't know how it feels Naruto your working for your ex-boyfriend because he did the same thing that Neji is doing...So don't act like you don't know what's going on in my mind and heart right now." Ten-Ten said through tears and I rolled my eyes because I don't know what is it today with bringing up the past.

"Exactly I'm sorry Ten-Ten but Neji don't love you when someone is forced into a marriage they either get along or not and sorry to say that you are in the not category..." I said out of anger and felt bad right after but she had to hear this from somebody "Trust me I know how it feels but I didn't kill myself when I was younger I had such a great relationship with this guy who doesn't need to be named but anyway I been dealing with him for three years and one night I saw him in with a whore as known as Karin and I left that party and drove away and I cried so hard, but when I stopped and got home I continued to cry but that didn't stop me from living so I grabbed his shit and put it in a box and went to a store to get some matches and went over to his house and burned all of his shit I had of his and left." I said shaking my head and laughing "Ten-Ten Neji is your glass of milk that you spilled okay you can't just let that milk stay there because then it start to smell and stink up your life but before that can happen you wipe that shit right up and get a new glass and pour yourself a new damn glass of milk and drink it." I said the same thing my mom told me when I was going through break up.

"What about love?" Ten-Ten said cascading her eyes to the floor.

"What about it...personally love sets you up for heart break." I said bitterly and Ten-Ten looked up at me. "I mean look at you; you are about to take your life for the sake of 'love' what in this scenario says that love is the best thing in the world." I said

"Well me and Sasuke's love is great." Karin said and my blood was boiling when I heard her voice.

"Shut up ho not only was I not talking to you...you have no damn right talk." I said glaring at her.

"I'm just saying Ten-Ten that you shouldn't blame yourself but Neji and his concubine." Karin said glaring at Gaara I stopped talking and watched because if I knew Gaara like I do this was not going to end well.

"Thank you Karin." Ten-Ten said and that pissed me off more all the shit I said I don't get anything but a whole bunch of bull shit.

"Really..."Neji said and looked at Karin and Ten-Ten and sighed shaking his head and Gaara walked up to Karin with a blank face.

"Where was this great advice when you were sleeping with Naruto's now ex-boyfriend." Gaara said and I felt a pain in my chest I hate it when Gaara knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"We're not talking about me or the past so I don't know why you brought that up so get out of my face." Karin threatened I was surprised because she grew a pair balls talking to Gaara like that I don't even speak to him like that Gaara took a deep breath in and closed his eyes and reopened them and glared at Karin that made me shiver with fear.

"I better not hear you speak, breath, laugh whatever or you will come up missing...You better make your presents not known until all of us are gone." Gaara promised because Gaara don't threaten anyone he promises them and Gaara not the type of person to break promises.

"Sasuke are you going to let him talk to me like this?" Karin said tuning towards Sasuke.

"Gaara..." Sasuke started

"My hours are over so I get to say whatever the hell I want to say." Gaara said walking back behind Neji.  
"No you can't you are still on company property.." Sasuke said

"Sasuke you should control your wife then." Neji said

"Excuse me?" Sasuke started out

"She said something unnecessary and like Naruto said no one was talking to her." Neji said to Sasuke.

"I was consoling a friend your WIFE! You are so despicable how could you do that to the person who loves you." Karin said putting her hands on her hips.

"You know its funny how people who are hypocrites point fingers." Neji said shaking his head and in my mind all I thought was 'DAMN!'.

"Your out of line Neji..." Sasuke said

"Shut her up then and Ten-Ten you will wait at home for me and we will talk. Gaara and Naruto you will leave." Neji said in a demanding voice and I walked out that kitchen with no questions asked and I went to the break room and got my book bag and grabbed my keys from my pocket and walked out of the building and into my car and leaving. Thank god I don't have to work tomorrow or shit would be tough. I got home and opened the door and just walked straight to my room and fell and went to sleep.

(Next Day)

I stretched at the abusive sun rays and looked at the time and laid back down turning on my side and groaning then I heard a knocking at my door and open.

"Its Gaara..." I groaned "Listen I know that your angry with me so I'm going to say its was wrong of me to pull stitches from an open wound so I'm sorry." Gaara said and I felt my bed sink in and a warmth was on my back.

"Gaara you know how I view cheating why would you do that." I said to Gaara

"Naruto I wasn't cheating before Neji and Ten-Ten got married I was with him and then she bribed Neji's uncle to make Neji marry her and trust and believe me when I say she tells Temari everything so don't think I just made this shit up." Gaara said.

"So what Gaara you should of stopped seeing him when he walked down the damn aisle with her." I said

"Not when your married..."Gaara said shifting in my bed and I got up and turned towards my red head best friend I mean married best friend.

"WHAT?"I screamed

"When you left for England...Neji and I went to L.A and got married." Gaara said looking at me like he didn't care at all.

"That's impossible." I said and tried to remember how that was possible.

"Nope very possible."Gaara said laying on his back and looking up at me.

"But wasn't he was married to Ten-Ten?" I asked

"No we were married for four years... They were married for a year" Gaara said putting his arms behind his head.

"So wait your not the other woman Ten-Ten is." I said

"Yeah well sort of." Gaara said nodding to himself

"So tell me what happen?" I asked trying to get as much details Gaara is willing to tell me.

"Well when we came back to Japan Neji got a call from the main house so he dropped me off at home and went to the main house and low and behold Ten-Ten is there with marriage." Gaara said and looked at me.

"So why'd you keep it a secret for so long?" I asked with hurt heard in my voice.

"I don't know or it be rather Neji never told me why."Gaara said "So that's the story and the only reason why it escalated to that was because Karin was giving her opinion..."I nodded in agreement.

"I was so surprised with Neji last night like I never suspect him to get that way." I said

"Yeah me neither Neji was always so mellow to me but last night proved me wrong." Gaara said sitting up finally moving me out the way.

"I kinda forgive you so let's just bury the hatchet." I said and glomped him.

"You better get off or I'll bury that hatchet in your head." I immediately let go and scratched my whiskered cheek smiling.

"Okay you ass." I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Am I forgiven?"Gaara said opening his arms to me looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah your forgiven." I said and hugged him and Gaara patting my back awkwardly.

"Okay that's enough get off me." Gaara said putting his hands on my shoulders and try to pry me off but I wasn't going anywhere.

"How are you married to someone and don't like having any kind of human contact?" I asked Gaara holding him even tighter.

"Neji touches make me feel good yours make me want to kill you."Gaara said looking at me with a murderous intent in his eyes I laughed and still didn't let go of Gaara before and I didn't care if he does kill me I wanted to make him suffer for making me suffer through that night so I had a few more minutes.

"Gaara ummm Neji's here for some odd reason should I kick him out!" We heard Kiba yell from downstairs.

Gaara pushed me off and got off my bed and I followed him downstairs to see Neji standing in the living room glaring at Kiba, Gaara went down all the stairs and walked up to Neji and hugged him all I wanted to do was to say 'aw' but I like living, and then they started to kiss and then make out. So I finished going down the stairs and cleared my throat and they stopped.

"Neji what are you doing here?" Gaara asked

"I wanted to tell you that Ten-Ten agreed to get the divorce." Neji said holding Gaara's waist and at that moment I knew who topped I silently laughed to myself.

"You couldn't have called me then?"Gaara said letting go of Neji and stepping back.

"No I wanted to see you." Neji said holding onto Gaara's hands.

"Why?"Gaara asked and I just wanted to hit Gaara for asking such an obvious question.

"Gaara I want to live with you I want to get back that year I wasn't with you if that's okay with you." Neji said looking at us also.

"I don't know there's already a lot people in here." Kiba said sitting on the couch with Akamaru on his lap.

"Shut up Kiba." Gaara said glaring at Kiba.

"But what about food?"Kiba whined and I smiled to myself.

"We can stop feeding that mutt then we will have enough food for everyone." I said sitting next to Kiba.

"Akamaru is family he needs to be fed." Kiba said and playfully hit my arm.

"Kiba do you really want to be the reason why a married couple can't be able to move in together." I said.

"What are you..."Kiba stopped and looked to the couple than back at me and I nodded. "What the hell when were we going to tell us you two are married!" Kiba yelled

"Its none of your business mutt..." Gaara said glaring at me now and I just shrugged "Neji you can live here if you want." Gaara finally said

"But what about your roommates?" Neji asked

"What about them..." Gaara said

"Don't worry Neji even if we said we didn't want you here you still be here."I said "Welcome to the family." I smiled brightly

"Thank you I guess everyone for letting me stay."Neji said bowing to us. "So I'm going to get my stuff and be right back okay I love you." Neji said kissing Gaara and leaving.

"Well I'm going back upstairs to sleep in some more bye." I said getting up and making my way back to my room but before I laid down I pulled out my journal and grabbed a pen.

Dear Journal

Yesterday was hell because for some reason everyone wanted to bring up the past to prove a point to Ten-Ten and Karin I don't know I hated that night but this morning I had the surprise of the lifetime. Gaara is married to Neji for a whole year I was surprised to the least but happy for them. So Neji is going to live with us so I wonder how life will turn around for us.

Sincerely

Naruto Uzumaki


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal_

_So letting Neji live with us made Gaara really happy or that the sex is really that good I don't know and I don't think I really need to find out, but Neji had lived with us for two months now and I haven't seen Gaara as happy as he is now living with his husband than just living with us I mean Gaara used to always be in that P.M.S mood all the damn time, but with Neji we only encounter that mood probably once every week from him that is improvement in my eyes. I also heard them argue for the first few weeks that Neji was staying here and also through those weeks I heard them 'make up' too because of these damn thin walls in our house and Gaara's room being next to mine I hear everything. Now I need to put when they have sex on my calender because that is when I need to sleep on the couch and when to sleep in my room. I'm really happy for him though one of these days I'll find that Mr. Right and live happily ever after now if only Sasuke would drop dead then that's when I'll be a very happy camper. I don't know watching Gaara and Neji everyday makes me think about the good times with Sasuke and when I start thinking that way I immediately have to hit my head on something hard. Speaking of Sasuke I've been working for Sasuke for four months now at first waking up very early was unusual to me, but now I am used to it, but I still hate seeing Karin's face because for some odd reason I always see her in the restaurant making trouble. I had to feed her one day and guess who went home because her stomach was hurting Karin did and still to this day I don't know why but I do believe she will think twice before insulting my meals again.(Laxatives work like a charm when wanting someone to get out of your hair.) Till this day Sasuke didn't ask any questions or anything I think that he was happy with her not being there also. I also think that Sasuke really don't want to be married to her but something is keeping him there what I don't know but I shouldn't care right? _

_Sincerely _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

I closed my book and looked around my room and got up from my desk chair and dived in my bed and started to get sleepy until I heard a banging on the wall. I sat up and banged the Morse code 'I'm tired please be quiet' I just wanted sleep that is all and they weren't giving it to me. Then it got silent I laid back down and sighed to myself and slowly went to sleep until I heard a knock on my door and it the door opened.

"I'm sorry that was Morse code for I don't care." I heard Gaara say as I sat up and turned towards Gaara and stared.

"But Gaara..." I whined.

"No I have 305 more days left to get back in the flow of things." Gaara said leaning on my door frame then I saw arms come around his waist.

"What? Can't you two make up your 305 days somewhere else like a hotel or work perhaps." I asked shrugging

"Whatever..." Gaara said shrugging also then I saw the rest of Neji coming behind him wrapping his arms fully around Gaara's waist.

"Gaara I have a question?" Neji said kissing Gaara's neck.

"What?" Gaara said putting a small smile on his face.

"Alone..."Neji said leading Gaara back to there room. I laid back down knowing that whatever Neji and Gaara was talking about Gaara was going to tell me it later so I laid back down and tried to sleep.

"Sasuke coming over." Gaara said and I sat up and looked at him.

"What the hell Gaara?" I asked and got up from my bed and stood in front of him. "Damn is that what I have to do to get what I want also?" I asked upset.

"Before Neji used to live with us Neji and Sasuke would meet up every two weeks, and hang out at each others houses now since Neji lives with us in this house he can have whoever he wants over okay I'm trying to make Neji as comfortable as possible, and it only works with Neji."Gaara said looking at me.

"Well what about me!" I yelled

"What about you? To my knowledge you are a supposedly over Uchiha." Gaara said.

"Gaara to my knowledge you don't like him either..." I asked with a smirk.

"Just treat it like work okay I know its insensitive of me to assume you will be alright with this." Gaara said and I sighed and looked at him.

"Fine whatever." I said to Gaara. "But you owe me big time for this." I smiled at him.

"Deal I'll buy you that ramen you like." Gaara said.

"You know me so well." I smiled at him "Now get out and let me sleep." Gaara smiled at me back and I dived in my bed again and finally went to sleep.

(Time Skip)

I felt a need of my body wake me up...my stomach growl and I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed, and yawned while stretching. I got out my bed, and went to the shared bathroom and did my business after that I left the bathroom, went downstairs and saw a shirtless sweaty Sasuke in my living room (Damn Libido). I went all the way downstairs and I kept looking down so I don't have to see Sasuke.

"Oh sorry Naruto did I wake you up?" Neji asked as I looked up while he was walking through the foyer. I looked up and saw Neji also without a shirt on, and he didn't look that shabby but whatever I looked at Neji with a puzzle look on my face.

"Did you come upstairs?" I asked and he shook his head. " Then no Neji you did not wake me up I just got up because my stomach was yelling at me." I said smiling at him.

"As usual somethings just don't change." I heard Sasuke chuckle or snicker or whatever evil bastards do when they don't know what laughter is. So I turned to him and regretted it because that is what the bastard wanted me to do and I fell for it and I saw everything from his defined chest to his abs to his arms and if I looked lower do I see a swimmer 'v' yes I do see a swimmer's 'v' and to top it off he is sweaty.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said smirking at me, I couldn't say anything because I was having a internal fight with my penis at the moment.

"Bastard..."I said as a greeting.

"Like what you see."Sasuke said.

"Not really not when the goods are soiled." I said smiling at him, Gaara walked through the foyer and looked to me then at Sasuke.

"Uchiha put a shirt on." Gaara said and came for my rescue.

"Okay Sabaku or is it Hyuuga now." Sasuke said putting on a sleeveless muscle shirt on.

"Hyuuga." Neji said smiling. "Finally." Neji said pulling Gaara into his arms and giving him a kiss on fully on the lips.

"I'm happy for you dare I say envious." Sasuke smiled at Neji grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip. "Nope mistaken envious for nauseous." Sasuke said smirking at his long-time friend.

"Good one." Neji said letting go of Gaara and putting a shirt on too.

"I try." Sasuke said both Sasuke and Neji sat on the long couch near the slide in glass that leads into the backyard that Akamaru uses as a toilet and playpen.

"So do you know?" Sasuke asked and that intrigued me and Gaara as we both sat on the opposite couch across from Sasuke and Neji and the coffee table in the middle of the two long couches.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Ten-Ten's pregnant..." Sasuke said

"I didn't even know she was pregnant wait a minute how far is she?"

"I don't know Karin said she was 18 weeks."

"She's five months now."

"Congrats..." Sasuke said not knowing what else to say.

"That's what she was talking about sole custody for so I can't see my baby...I can't see my daughter or son. Than I will have to pay child support damn it." Neji said palming his forehead. "She wouldn't want to talk to me because of what happened so I screwed myself over damn it!" Neji said again putting his head in his hands I felt bad for Neji so I looked at Gaara and from the look of it Gaara probably felt bad for Neji too.

"It looked like I was a unfit parent by the things I said in that court room...damn." Neji said running his hand through his long brunette hair.

"Well you can try to convince Ten-Ten that the baby needs both of his or her parents in their life and denying that from the child is very selfish of her." I said plainly.

"Karin told Ten-Ten that what she is doing is best..."Sasuke sighed. "I tried to tell her not to give anyone advice when you don't understand the circumstances but you know Karin." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Yeah it goes through one ear and out the other and can't stop at her brain because she don't have one." I said and Neji looked up at me. "Listen Neji I know you and Ten-Ten had a rough relationship but are you really going to let her listen to Karin?" I asked.

"No..."Neji replied.

"Then get on the phone and call her up and talk to her and if you need any pointers I'll talk to her and if that doesn't work we're going have to bring in big T." I said looking at Gaara and smiling.

"Who?" Both Neji and Sasuke said in unison.

"Temari." Gaara said

"So talk to her." I said and Neji nodded and left the room to get his cell phone and Neji asked if Gaara can come too leaving me and the bastard in the living room by ourselves.

"You know I just noticed that everyone left." I said looking around.

"I know your blonde but damn Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"For that one millisecond I wanted to choke the hell out you." I said glaring at Sasuke.

"Well don't say stupid shit you saw Sabaku and Neji just leave." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone.

"I live with two other people...four other people if you count Temari and Akamaru, and I just noticed that they weren't here..." I said through my teeth "Mom always told me that all people have the right to stupidity, but some abuse the privilege." I said looking away from Sasuke and paid attention to the wall.

"Yeah I may be slow...but yet you work for me so what does that say about you." Sasuke said leaning on his knees.

"That I was desperate." I said also leaning forward.

"I don't have to take this." Sasuke said leaning back onto the couch.

"You don't see if you got up right, walked through the front door, get in your fancy car, and go home. You don't have to deal with me at all, but since I pay rent, bills, and put food in this house I get to say whatever the hell I want." I said sitting back and folding my arms across my chest.

"You can get fired like this." Sasuke said threateningly I looked around the room and looked at him.

"Last time I checked this was my house not my job." I said smirking at Sasuke. "Can't bring your personal life in your business Sasuke." I said in a sing song voice.

"(Sigh) Why is it every time something comes out your mouth its a smart ass remark." Sasuke said glaring at me.

"There are many unknowns in the world Sasuke." I said smiling snidely at him.

Sasuke got up and walked around the coffee table and sat next too me.

"And what do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Shutting you once and for all." Sasuke said harshly putting his lips on mine. I unfolded my arms and tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrist, and held them down. I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip I kept my lips sealed until Sasuke started to rub one of my hot spots on my neck. So of course I loosen my lips, and that is all he needed to invade my mouth with his tongue. It was a battle not for dominance oh I already knew I wasn't going to win that from past experiences, but it was mostly me trying to get him out of my mouth. Then the bastard held my wrists with one hand and started to feel over my body and when oxygen was needed we broke apart.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said in a low sexual whisper.

"Naruto..."He repeated

Then I felt a hit in the back of my head and I looked up to reveal Temari sitting next to me looking at me strangely.

"What the hell!" I screamed at her regretting it when I got hit again.

"You were spacing out...Sometimes you need to hit things that are broken so they work again." Temari said smirking at me while sitting next to me where Sasuke was just sitting. I looked around and saw Sasuke sitting across from me looking at me confused.

"Hey bastard did you move?" I asked hoping on my sanity that he did.

"It is humanly impossible for me to move from where you are to here without Temari and Shikamaru noticing me move." Sasuke said sighing.

"Not if your a ninja." I said was so serious because then I wouldn't have to believe that I had a daydream about Sasuke and I making out...Oh my god I need to get some right the fuck now.

"So what were you spacing out about?" Temari asked and I looked at her and saw Shikamaru sit next to her and looked at me.

"Shut up Shika..."I growled out and sighed knowing that Shikamaru pieced together the puzzle when he looked at me then to Sasuke and smirked at me. "Damn lazy genius." I mumbled. I looked at the two and I saw Temari playing with her ring on her right ring finger and I saw how Shikamaru kiss Temari's cheek and whispered something in her ear and made her look at me.

"Naruto when was the last time you had sex?" Temari asked and I blushed at the thought.

"I don't remember..."I said

"Damn that long." Temari said smiling at me.

I wanted to tell her off but she was right I hadn't have sex for over five years. When I was dating Sasuke at the time, and that was the last time I had sex and that was the day of the party but before the party started.

"I'm celibate." I said like it was perfectly normal.

"What?" Temari asked and I nodded.

"So your celibate?" Sasuke asked looking at me sadly I ignored that look, and looked back at the couple and sighed.

"Wait Naruto you didn't have sex at all when you were in the England?" Temari asked looking shocked.

"Yeah even when I wasn't with him I didn't want to hurt him." I said biting the inside of my lip and I felt like I needed to leave and that is what I did I got up and left the living room and went to the kitchen and pulled out ramen and put water in and popped it in the microwave.

"Naruto..."Sasuke said behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said plainly.

"Your right I don't want to talk about it either and I believe that the past should stay the past and forgive what happened in the past and move on with life." Sasuke said. I didn't want to turn around because I wanted to stab the hell out of him.

"Sasuke stop stealing lines from books please..." I said shaking my head and turning around to face Sasuke.

"You fell for it."Sasuke smirked at me.

"Yeah right..." I said eating some more of my ramen.

"So your telling me that you didn't date me because of my romance."Sasuke said

"Sasuke you don't know what romance is." I said smiling at Sasuke.

"You haven't been in Japan for five years I changed."

"Yeah right to what a bastard to a huge ass."

"You know what you can make someone feel real special."

"I try to with some people but with you I stopped trying."

"No because I was the last person to see you writhing under me and the last person to hear you moan and the last person to ever come inside you." Sasuke said while imprisoning me in between his arms and that stupid smirk on his face.

I put my bowl down behind me on the counter and wrapped my arms around Sasuke and he put his arms around my waist.

"Yeah and I'm the only one who will ever purely satisfy you in bed." I said smirking at him.

"I don't know why you think that is true."

"Because your so uptight." I said looking at Sasuke in the face.

"You know what your doing to me right." Sasuke said and I smiled brightly at him feeling his hard-on.

"Yes that's why I'm doing it." I said plainly a second later I don't know what happened but Sasuke and I was making out in the middle of my kitchen. When breathing became a necessity we broke apart. I looked at Sasuke in a daze and he looked at me the same way.

"Naruto..."Sasuke whispered in my ear I felt like this was another illusion so I closed my eyes and I reopened them and he was still here.

"This isn't a illusion." I said pushing Sasuke away to create some distance between us.

"No." Sasuke whispered to me.

I looked at Sasuke and looked away grabbing my now cold bowl of ramen and passing him and running straight to my room closing it and locking it. I sat on my bed and finish my cold noodles and laid down on my bed. After what happened I just wanted to sleep and that is what I did sleep.

(Dream)

I woke up to a warm body next to me, and I looked over my shoulder to reveal Sasuke Uchiha my one and only. I started to move around in my sleep trying to get out of my imprisonment of his arms.

"Stop moving." Sasuke said in a low groggy voice.

"We have school today Sasuke." I said trying to get the sleep out of my voice.

"So why go to school where those bastards just drool and dream about you." Sasuke grumbled out holding me even tighter.

"Yeah why go to school where I can get an education and actually only one bastard drools and dream about me and he's in my bed." I said sitting up in my bed.

"Fine I guess we have to go."

"Yup we do it sucks I know." I said while a shirtless Sasuke sat up in my bed. "You have no reason to be jealous, but me on the other hand I have a reason to be jealous." I said showing him my signature smile I closed my eyes as Sasuke came closer, and I felt his lips upon my lips as he gently kiss me.

"Yeah morning breath kiss." I said smiling even wider.

"Whatever." Sasuke said shaking his head and bent down over the side of the bed to grab something. When he came back up he had his boxers in his hands.

"Sasuke it took me forever to take them off." I said jokingly.

"Not that its hard when it comes to you." Sasuke said leaning over and pecking my lips. Sasuke then stood up from my bed and grabbed the rest of his clothes and put them on. "Thanks for last night." Sasuke said smirking.

"I feel like a whore I feel like I should say something like.. 'your welcome same price as yesterday'." I said seductively another kiss was what I got for a reply. "Bye I love you Sasuke Uchiha." I said when he pulled back.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha." Sasuke said smiling at me and grabbing his shoes and jumping out of my window as I laid back down feeling like such a girl right now. I raised my right hand looking at my ring finger to see my "engagement" ring, and putting it back down by my side I sighed one last time and got up to get ready for school.

(Time Skip)

I waited for Sasuke to pull up to my house, and I smiled when I saw a black car. I opened the front door and yelled out goodbye to my parents and close the door walking down the stairs and opening the car door and sitting in the car.

"Good morning." I said leaning over to kiss him.

"Good morning." He replied and he drove off.

(Time Skip)

It doesn't take that long to get to school from my house or Sasuke's house. Sasuke pulled up into the parking lot and turned off the car while we both got out of the car. We walked into the building and saw our group of friends standing near our lockers.

"Oh look who wanted to show up its the newlyweds." Temari said while Shikamaru was behind her shadowing her.

"Shut up." I retorted back.

Everyone in my social circle had someone Temari had Shikamaru, Kiba had Hinata, Sakura had Kankuro, Ino had Sai, Gaara had Neji and I had Sasuke so everyone was dating someone. Then I opened my locker and I took my indoor shoes out and put my street ones in the locker. I put my school ones on and waited till Sasuke opened his locker. When Sasuke opened his locker there were a ton of love letters in his shoe locker I sighed and took them all out knowing already who they were from and throwing them away in the garbage where they belong.

"Karin again?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." I said leaning next to Sasuke and someone was feeling funny today because speak of the devil Karin walks by us and stops in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasu-Kun." Karin cooed in a sickening high pitch voice.

"See this is what I don't get about whores like why do they think that every guy wants their S.T.D infused ass." I said out loud hinting at Karin, Karin ignored that comment and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Be careful Uzumaki if you don't hold on Sasu-Kun tight you might lose him one day." Karin said leaving.

"He doesn't have to worry." Sasuke said leaning to me and giving me a quick kiss and me smiling after he pulled away.

"Yeah so you can go on your personal corner and start whoring yourself out now." I said with a smirk while Sasuke walked with his arm around my shoulder. I should of seen it then; that I was going to lose Sasuke to her but you never see what is coming until it comes.

(End of Dream)

Its been awhile since I ever dreamed about Sasuke I guess that kiss brought back some unnecessary memories back. I turned on my back and sighed and looked at my navy blue ceiling. I started to sit up when I heard someone knocking on my door I stood up and sluggishly walked to my door unlocking the door and opening it revealing Gaara.

"Hey..." Gaara said

"Hi.."

"So dinners being made right where you were swabbing spit with our boss." Gaara said smirking I fully woke up and blushed.

"No it wasn't like that I promise." I pleaded with him

"Yes it was like that." Gaara said and smiled

"Please Gaara stop."

"Alright alright since your in turmoil I'll stop...but we need you to pick a side dish will it be rice or 'Is this an illusion'." Gaara actually smiled it sucks that the things that make him smile is seeing others go through pain.

"Gaara..."I whined hitting my head on my door frame lightly. "Is he still here?" I asked.

"No prince charming left." Gaara said

"I don't know what came over me." I said looking down. "Like all these years of hating his very existence and building up walls destroyed by a kiss." I said touching my lips.

"I'm guessing your brain is subconsciously telling you to let go of the past and move on." Gaara said switching from one foot to the other.

"That means I will have to forgive him gosh I sound annoying." I said face palming myself.

"Naruto how long do you intend to hold on to him sleeping with Karin for?" Gaara asked and I looked straight in his eyes and he looked very serious and looked down.

"Honestly I don't know but I know I just want to bury the hatchet." I said and smiled to myself.

"That's good." Gaara said passing me in the doorway to sit on my bed I followed and sat next to him.

"I can't believe that we made out in the kitchen..." I said in disbelief "Wait a minute how did you find out?" I asked

"Well I was going to talk to you about the whole Ten-Ten situation so I walked downstairs to see Temari and Shika on the couch. They told me not to go in the kitchen, and that you and Sasuke have to talk. Then I told them that this was my house and I do as I please so I walked in the kitchen to find you two swabbing spit but no one knows but me." Gaara said looking at me I sighed in relief and looked at my best friend for years. "But that can change if you don't do as I say." Gaara smirked.

"Are you blackmailing me." I asked as I suspected this to come from Gaara.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word to use lets call it negotiation." Gaara said crossing his legs.

"Whatever what do you want?" I asked

"Well all you need to do is get Sasuke alone and get rid of Karin." Gaara said

"You want me to make Sasuke cheat on Karin and then when he does kill her." I said liking that plan.

"I knew I should of walked you through this." Gaara said shaking his head and then he looked at me like I was stupid. "That was my fault for not explaining clearly." Gaara said and sighed.

"Okay I want you to convince Sasuke to fire Karin." Gaara said as I looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about Sasuke won't listen to me." I said standing up.

"You don't understand how much influence you have on that man and if you don't believe me tomorrow when we go to work ask for a new set of knives and tell him to make sure they have your name on it and see that he won't get them." Gaara said folding his arms.

"Gaara that's ridiculous." I said turning my back to him and then I turned back to Gaara. "Let's make this interesting how about we make a bet if he don't give me the knives I don't talk to Sasuke at all and you have to compliment Karin but if he does I'll talk to him and Karin will be history." I said smirking at Gaara.

"Deal great doing business with you." Gaara said getting up and leaving my room. I didn't really want to eat so I laid back down and went to sleep.

(The Next day)

I arrived to work at my usual time but instead of going into the break room I sat in the lobby waiting for Sasuke. When I saw him enter the building I stood up and ran up to him before he got on the elevator.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" I asked and Sasuke looked at me and gave me a nod like saying yes was hard but Sasuke wasn't really a morning person though so I can't really get mad at him.

"Um my set of knives I got are dull and old so I was wondering if I come to you or Neji to get me new ones." I said and Sasuke kept on looking at me like there is supposed to be more. "If possible can you make all of them have orange handles and my name on them." I asked looking at Sasuke.

"I'll see what I can do." Sasuke said and left into the elevator. I nodded and went into the break room and fell asleep on a table. I woke up four hours later and I walked out of the break room to see Neji walking up to me holding something in his forearms.

"For you." Neji said handing me the present. I opened the box and there they were my new knives and as I told Sasuke that I wanted. Gaara came up to me and smirked.

"You do know now you have to talk to Sasuke right." Gaara said admiring my new knives I put the lid back on and nodded leaving the restaurant and walking to the elevator and pressing the up arrow and sighed I walked in with my present in my arms. I made it to the top floor where the presidents' offices were and I walked to the middle one where I saw the Uchiha fan on the door. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard a 'come in' I turned the door knob and opened the door and I saw Sasuke sitting in his desk and I walked into his office and sat in a chair that was in front of his desk.

"I see you got them is there something wrong with them?" Sasuke asked and stopped whatever he was doing on the computer and turned towards to me.

"No their perfect and I wanted to thank you for getting them for me." I said looking at Sasuke trying to tested him.

"Your welcome." He said and he failed my test and I knew what I had to do.

"Sasuke why is Karin working for us?" I asked putting the knives in the chair next to mine.

"Why?" He asked

"Well I always wondered why." I said trying not to let him read the real reason on my face.

"Honestly I don't know." Sasuke said.

"Well why don't you fire her because she bully the employees' and sometimes she's rude to the customers and lets not point it out but both Ten-Ten and Sakura are pregnant so the stress that Karin is putting on them is going to give them both miscarriages." I said in one breath. "The only reason why this building is running is because of the customers' and if Karin keeps going at the rate she is we all won't have a job to come too." I also said looking at Sasuke with a serious face.

"This isn't because you don't like her." Sasuke said leaning back in his chair.

"Well that is true Sasuke I don't like Karin but I love my job and I just don't want to be forced to quit my job because of something she did." I said

"Fine I'll see what I can do." Sasuke said as before and I started to stand up. "But before you go I want you to sign something." Sasuke said taking out a lot of papers.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its just that this was the sixth complaint about her so I make employees' sign there names just so it doesn't look like I'm the only one feeling a certain way." Sasuke said handing me a pen.

"Where should I sign?" I asked and bent down over the desk and signed where ever Sasuke pointed to and when I finish I put the pen down and bowed to him and left his office with my present and going back down to the lobby and going into the restaurant into the kitchen and started to work because I was late. Today was very long and agonizing it was close to closing and I was cleaning the little bit that I had and walked out the kitchen and closed the restaurant and saw everyone waiting in the lobby.

I saw Gaara and walked up to him.

"What's up with the crowd?" I asked him and Gaara turned to me and smirked.

"Karin is giving her goodbye because after today she won't be working with us anymore."Gaara said smirking at me and I shook my head not believing that I have such a huge influence on Sasuke. I guess Karin was done because everyone started to walk out the building and then I saw the grave shift workers pass us. I walked to my car and opened my door and got in the driver seat I heard my name being yelled out and I looked to see Sasuke walk up to me.

"Need something?" I asked and he pulled out the paper I signed and handed it to me.

"Read it." Sasuke said and I looked down at the paper and I turned on my car's light so I can see and looked at the paper. "I Naruto Uzumaki has agreed to helping Sasuke Uchiha out." I stopped reading and looked at my 'boss'.

"What the hell is this?" I asked looking up at Sasuke not reading the rest of the contract.

"Basically you signed a contract stating that you Naruto Uzumaki will be mine stress reliever that's the short version." Sasuke said

"Stress reliever you must be out you god forsaken mind." I said glaring at the bastard. "I'm not going to be someone's punching bag." I said

I started to rip the paper up and threw it on the ground and getting out of my car to stand in front of the bastard.

"Now there's no contract." I said angry

"Really Naruto how stupid do you think I am there are more copies with your signature on it then that one you just ripped up." Sasuke said smirking at me.

"I will sue your ass Sasuke!" I screamed

"Can't do that." Sasuke said calmly

"Because on page six line twenty-two I Naruto Uzumaki will not be able to tell anyone else or Sasuke will fire me." Sasuke said like he was reciting a actual part in that contract. I looked at him shocked that he would do something so sneaky.

"And Naruto I don't want you to be my punching bag oh no I want you to release me of all my sexual tension or frustration." Sasuke said and I looked at him in horror.

"You lied to me." I said to him

"No I didn't you did sign a paper that six others employees' have signed but you I had you sign some extra things." Sasuke said smirking at me. "Honestly you are at fault because you don't like to read." Sasuke said and leaning on my car.

"Fine you got it in ink that I have to be a stress reliever so what's the point of fighting with you." I finally said giving up.

"That's the spirit so if you don't mind which you really don't have a say in I'm very stressed." Sasuke said while smirking.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I said looking at Sasuke and he opened my back door and went inside my car I close my driver side door and joined Sasuke in the back seat closing the door and I sat next to him and looked straight.

"Am I supposed to do something?" I asked taking off my shoes I had on and socks.

"Nope." Sasuke said lifting my head up so he can attack my neck. At first he started to give me little pecks on my neck until he found one of many hot spot under my ear and started to suck on the skin there I started to moan and get turned on. I then felt Sasuke unzip my jacket and then unbutton my shirt. I then moan out loud when Sasuke fingers was on my nipple pinching it. I couldn't believe how sensitive I was. I then felt Sasuke other hand wrap around me and go south and I felt his hand palm my clothed erection I arched my back into Sasuke's hand feeling so close and then he stopped. Sasuke pulled my pants down releasing my erection and taking them off. We repositioned ourselves to me on top of Sasuke and him sitting in between my legs. Sasuke made me balance myself on my knees while he opened the bottle of lube and made sure his fingers were dressed in the oil. I then felt his intruding finger rub up and down my entrance he stopped again and put some more on his fingers and then I felt the same finger enter me. I moaned while he was trying to get me used to the feeling again.

"Really..."I said in a single breath and moaned again when he kept on adding fingers in my entrance stretching me again.

"You were celibate remember I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said thrusting in and out of me with his fingers I started to see white when Sasuke fingers touched my sweet spot.

"Found it." Sasuke said and he lowered me down onto his waiting cock and I moaned as he did so. I missed this feeling of being filled up. I started to move up and down when I got used to him being inside of me again and I quicken the pace because I was so close feeling whole again. I started to go faster and when I did that I felt Sasuke smack my butt a few times and after a little while that I came and right after I did Sasuke filled me up with his seed. We both were breathing hard and Sasuke slowly lifted me up and off his penis. I didn't want to move or doing anything at all so I found my underwear and pants and put them back on and my shoes were sure to follow I opened the door to let some of the steam out and for me to get some air. Sasuke went out the other door and walked around to me and kissed my lips which was full of need when breathing became a need we broke apart.

"Thanks see you tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke said leaving me and walking to his car I stood up and closed my back door to get in the driver seat when I started my car and started to drive I looked in my rear view mirror to see Sasuke following me home and when I arrived at home he drove past me beeping his horn. I opened the front door of the house and sluggishly walk up to my room and plopped on my bed and sighed. I sat up with as much strength I had left and opened my night draw and pulled out my notebook.

_Dear Journal_

_Yesterday was strange because I actually let Sasuke kiss me in the kitchen and I didn't felt bad about it, but today was strange I got a new set of knives and I got Karin fired but that's not the only thing I also have to be Sasuke's sex toy a.k.a his stress reliever...I'm getting sleepy so I'll end it here but now I wonder if what I'm doing is no better than what Karin did to me, but I guess Karin isn't doing something right because Sasuke is coming back to me._

_Signed _

_Naruto Uzumaki _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal_

_ I did something really bad last night and I wrote something bad last night I really can't believe myself. I don't know how I can forgive myself for what happened I don't know why I didn't fight back or better yet why did I just let it happen... I haven't been to work ever since that fateful night. So its been about a month so I do believe I got fired from that restaurant and right now I don't care. I know this is short but I feel bad already so I don't want to write anymore._

_Sincerely _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

I closed my notebook and sighed knowing that this won't be the first of many other sighs yet to come. I put my notebook in the nightstand and closed it shut. Then I laid down in my bed looking up at my ceiling until I heard my door open. I didn't even look at who came in my room knowing it was Gaara.

"So how long are you going to self loath yourself for?" A deep monotone voice said.

I instantly became angry knowing who it was, and was shocked also for it not being Gaara. Gaara and I haven't really been on talking terms because of me isolating myself and making sure my door was locked whenever everyone is home and when no one was home like today I would unlock my door. Right now at this moment I wished I locked my door.

"Why the hell are you here Sasuke?" I made sure to add venom to every word that left my mouth as I sat up and looked at the bastard wearing a black suit and a white shirt under it without a tie.

"Wondering why you are not coming to work." Sasuke said glaring at me. Like he had a right to do it.

"Really?! So you make personal visits to all your employees?" I asked flabbergasted "It couldn't have happen to be the fact that you practically made me sleep with you...That never crossed your mind." I said to him

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said but before I could speak he continued. "For doing something like that to you and for cheating on you and making you do the same thing that you despise." Sasuke said and to finish it off he bowed to me.

"What do you want me to do with that just say 'okay Sasuke I forgive you' huh well it don't work that way." I said glaring at the man. "I'm a hypocrite and in the same category as Karin do you know how disgusting it feels." I said to him. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you or looking at you right now!" I screamed and was breathing hard.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked and I looked at him.

"Are you serious you prick don't fucking brush me off like that!" I yelled at him.

"I'm not. get everything off your chest now so you be able to come back to work." Sasuke said looking at me sternly and I looked at him and huffed out of my nose.

"Sasuke there is not enough daylight in the world for me to get everything off my chest." I said "But if you insist I actually loath you to the point it makes me cry sometimes; like how could all that love I had for you and only you become hate. Sasuke did you ever love me or was I just a good fuck when you needed it." I said through my teeth not trying to cry in front of him but all those pent up emotions came out and I cried. "I hate you...I HATE YOU SASUKE! I hate that you made me believe you actually had feelings for me." I said through tears.

I let years of holding in these feelings and as usual Sasuke was able to just take a wrecking ball to my walls I built I continued to cry.

"How do you feel now you got those hateful feelings better?" Sasuke said and I just looked at him in confusion. "Now that you got those feelings out in the open let's start over let me be your friend, let me be that person that you can trust again and I promised that I won't fuck it up this time...I know I'm asking for to much but if you want me to go on my knees for you and only for you will I do that for." Sasuke said looking straight at me making sure I knew that he wasn't lying.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?"

"Why should I? Why are you doing all of this? Why are you telling me this?" I asked again

"Honestly I can't answer that but I know I don't want you to cut me out of your life and I know what I did that night was horrible but I needed something." Sasuke said

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"That night that same day I found out that my son died and that day was the anniversary of his death." Sasuke said not looking at me.

I looked at him and turned away.

"If I figure out your lying I will personally send you to hell." I finally said.

Sasuke pulled out his wallet and opened and showed me a picture of him sleeping and a smaller version of himself cuddled up on his stomach also sleeping it was so cute but the anger I felt made me feel bitter that boy that was laying on Sasuke's stomach was his and Karin child I felt bitter so I looked at Sasuke waiting for an explanation.

"His name was Shori...Uchiha Shori." Sasuke said also looking at the photo. "Sakura took this picture a year before his death so he was four years old...A week after his fifth birthday I was supposed to take him to the aquarium and that morning he barged into the room and jumped on me waking me up. I looked down at him and he smiled up to me saying that he loved me and that he couldn't wait and I was the best daddy in the whole world, but I had to work so I told him I take him after I come home from work..." Sasuke stopped struggling with his tears that wear about to run down his face. "We never made it to the aquarium." Sasuke said his voice low now.

"Sasuke stop I don't want to hear this." I said crying again.

"I left Karin to take care of him her being his mother and all I thought she would be able to handle the responsibility but I was proven wrong when I got a call from the hospital saying that my son drown and that they found pills in his stomach."

"Sasuke please I'm begging you please I don't want to hear anymore." I said turning my back to him.

"Naruto please don't leave me too." Sasuke said in a whisper that made my heart hurt even more. "I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said falling on his knees. "Naruto..." I walked to him and embraced him. I was gone for five years and the year I came back was the same year Sasuke son died. After a while of staying in silence for what seem to be long I let Sasuke go and sat down in front of Sasuke and Sasuke now sitting in front of me.

"I hate crying." He said wiping his eyes.

"Why because its a human emotion." I said smiling at him trying to lighten up the tense mood that formed around us.

"That could be it." Sasuke joked.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for your lost." I finally said

"Me too...I want to wake up one day and have him jump in my arms and say daddy I love you one more time then I would hug him so tight and tell him that he was my world and that I love him so much." Sasuke said lowering his head.

"I'm sorry for ruining your celibacy." Sasuke said I looked at him confused and remembered what he was talking about.

"You didn't ruin it I was only celibate for what a year the last four years I had sex with anything that walked on two legs." I said

"Ah...If I get something I know where to point the finger to." He said

"I'm clean I made sure of that if I was on the receiving end he used a condom and if I was the one who was giving I used a condom and to make sure I'm perfectly healthy I go see a doctor every six months." I said in a matter of fact way.

There was a pregnant silence until I got a good idea I smiled at Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I said holding out my hand to Sasuke; Sasuke looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"I'm sorry people do tell me that I'm a bit straight forward, but I guess that's one of my charms." I said still holding out my hand waiting for Sasuke to grab it before it got tired. Sasuke caught on and shook my hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said showing me a small smile. Sasuke let go and stood up from the floor and cleaned himself off.

"I suspect you to be at work tomorrow or I will actually fire you." Sasuke said

"Of course your royal basterdness." I said standing up and bowing. Sasuke left after that and I fell on my bed looking back up at the ceiling.

"I guess I should take a nap." I said and turning over and going to sleep.

(Dream)

I was settled in England and I was currently living with a "friend" or for a better term friends with benefits, and we were in the middle of a very stress relieving activity when my phone ringed I ignored the first one and second one but this person was persistent.

"Sora wait I need to pick up my phone." I said

"Really..." He said

I nodded and he sighed and obliged I picked up the phone and regretted not answering it seeing that the annoying caller was my mom I answered the call and prepared myself for the scolding.

"Hello..." I said

"Naruto Uzumaki if you make me call you more than once again I will personally fly to England and beat your little ass do you understand me." My mom threatened and I had to take her serious one because she actually did what she said and second because when my mom was younger she was apart of a gang and they didn't call my mom the "Red Hot-BloodedHabanero" for no reason so I took everything serious when it came to my mom.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said scratching my head.

"Sheesh anyway Naruto you need to contact Sasuke." I wanted to hang up I did, but every dumb thing I do would always end with horrible repercussions for example me dating Sasuke.

"I don't think so." I said

"Well I do and I want you to come back to Japan this instant or there will be trouble." She threatened me again.

"I know what happened with you and Sasuke was horrible, but he needs someone other then that stuck up girl he married right now." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Sasuke got himself into is his problem not mine." I said

"Naruto I never raised you to be like this one of your friends is going through a tough time and you are so caught up in the past to see past your nose...I want you on a plane tonight and I'm not playing." My mom said and hanged up the phone.

"What happened?" Sora asked as his hand went through his shoulder-length, dull bluish-grey hair cut in an asymmetrical style with a single lock falling into his face and his chocolate brown eyes full of curiosity.

"I got to go back to Japan my mom's bitching." I said looking at my phone making sure that I really did hang up.

"About what?" Sora continued to ask but I didn't want to tell him the real reason because that will ruin the agreement to not divulge information.

"Sora." I said getting dressed Sora getting the picture nodded and helped me pack when we were finish I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him knowing this was our last kiss. I left not looking back and when I stepped back into Japan I saw my mom and dad waiting for me at the entrance. We left the airport and went to the house.

"Mom honestly whatever happened to Sasuke does not matter to me...He cheated on me." I said and made sure that she knew I wasn't budging.

After a few months of my mom insisting that I go see Sasuke that he needed me I found my high school friends and moved out of the house to live with them.

(End of dream)

When I woke up I felt groggy now I knew what my mom was talking about. Before Sasuke and I started dating we were friends the best of friends I might add, and I didn't have to forgive him as a lover but as a friend I wished I came to this conclusion sooner. I sat up in my bed and left my room and went downstairs to see all my friends.

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes." Temari said to me when she noticed me. "Everyone lets give Gaara and Naruto some time alone." Temari said getting up and Shika and Kiba followed.

"On a scale on 1-10 how mad are you?" I asked and Gaara just glared at me. "A 10 it is." I said and sighed. "Gaara I'm sorry..." I said looking at him. Gaara just continued to ignore me and finish breakfast.

"Gaara please talk to me..." I pleaded

"Naruto..." Gaara stopped

"I know Gaara I'm a hypocrite...I had no right speaking down to Karin like that but at the time I wasn't on her level." I said

"Well I don't know about on the same level but I be a hypocrite if I called you one." Gaara said with a smirk.

"So you forgive me?" I asked

"I never was angry..."

"Really because that whole month you threatened my life at least everyday..." I said smiling at my best friend. "Wait was that you being sincere and worried? Gaara you need to work on that." I laughed.

"Whatever." Gaara said

I hugged Gaara and he pushed me off.

"You exceeded your physical contact with me." Gaara said and smiled I smiled back at him.

"So are you coming to work or are you jobless again." Gaara said

"Yeah I'm coming in tomorrow." I said

"Good because you still have your part of rent and utilities to pay for last month...Neji covered you so you have to thank him." Gaara said turning to the dishes and started to wash them.

"Speaking of Neji where is he?" I asked

"He's with Ten-Ten right now at her ultrasound." Gaara said putting a plate in the drain I thought I help so I grabbed a rag and started to dry the dishes.

"Oh that's good...What is she having?" I asked

"Ah this will surprise you because it surely surprised me; Ten-Ten is having twins a boy and a girl." Gaara said

"That's cool." I said. "Did Sakura have her son yet?" I asked

"No not yet she is only in her seventh month." Gaara said handing me a cup. "Kankuro won't shut up about it, because Sakura been out of control like her hormones are driving him insane."

I smiled at that and I stopped smiling when I remembered what happened to Sasuke.

"Gaara Sasuke told me about his late son." I said looking down. "How was he I mean mentally or physically?" I asked.

"Physically he was alright...Mentally I don't know he looked broken. When the call came about his son Uchiha didn't even shed one tear all he did was hang the phone up and continued to work." Gaara said "At least that is what Neji told me, but the strange thing is how do you know?" Gaara asked.

"Sasuke came by earlier and we talked." I said. "He apologized for that night and for cheating on me then he told me 'bout his son." I said looking at Gaara.

I looked down and I felt Gaara eyes on me I told Gaara I was going back to sleep and to let me skip dinner and he agreed I walked up to my bedroom and went right to my bed to go back to sleep.

Dear Journal

Today was a very bitter sweet day first of all Sasuke comes over and apologizes for that unfortunate night and I mean both of them. I then learn that Sasuke lost his son and I know that; that isn't really a reason for doing what he did but if that is the only way of coping and not doing nothing dangerous like before I will bury the hatchet and another thing I'm not fired yet...Like If I up and quit the restaurant wouldn't be the best place to go then it would revert back to the way it was before I got there when the casino was the place to go when you go to "Uchiha" creative name isn't it but no worries I have plans on changing that, and for my last thought I forgave Sasuke for everything because what can I gain from being mad at him my whole life but don't get me wrong I forgave him I didn't forget what he did and I don't believe I ever will that is the biggest scar that he implanted on me beside when I loved him. I hope I'm making the right choice and not regret it like that three years I spent with him.

Sincerely

Naruto Uzumaki


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Journal_

_ After I forgave Sasuke and after we both cried; things completely changed between us is what I want to say, but he is still a bastard to me and the worst thing is that since I forgave him he became a bigger asshole for no reason. Let me give you an example two days ago when I was cleaning up the restaurant being a good worker that I am; Sasuke comes in the restaurant and stood there looking at me bemusedly and all he said was the restaurant was closed that day for something. I stopped listening after he said that the restaurant was closed so I did what every worker did. I told him that he's going to pay me and left, but see the thing is Sasuke saw me the night before because he came over for dinner, and didn't say a damn thing about it being closed NO ONE FUCKING DID! argh. I'm so angry just thinking about it...Anyway on a good note we just recently had two baby showers for Sakura and Ten-ten because they found out the gender of their babies. When we figured out the genders Sakura had us put our names in a hat to chose who will name both Sakura's and Ten-Ten babies, and she picked out my name and I named both of Ten-ten and Sakura's babies. Sakura is having a boy and his name is Akihiro and Ten-Ten is having a girl named Aiko. So we had a baby shower later that night and Karin showed up uninvited. I guess being married to a doberman she will always sniff you out, but anyway Karin acted like a complete idiot because she thought showing up to the baby shower drunk was classy. So I stayed away from her because I didn't want to ruin the party or anything but everyone just kept on looking at me like they wanted me to say something so I couldn't anger my public any longer. I walked over to Sasuke and his dog and looked both of them in the eye. Sasuke looked pissed off at Karin, and I didn't want to say anything because from personal experience when you make a fool out of yourself and your married in Karin case or in my case dating/ engaged to Sasuke Uchiha its not going to end pretty when our peers are not in eye or ear shot of him. I remember vaguely that at one party Sasuke and I went to I got ridiculously drunk, and I regretted it because I was safe when I was with everyone, but when we left Sasuke looked at me and said these words 'You will never embarrass me like that again for as long as you live and that we are together because if you do that again you will regret opening your eyes that morning do you understand me.' I had to say yes because Sasuke is scary when he feels embarrassed. So I left that one alone and walked away because I knew Sasuke would handle it and I didn't want him to take any thing out on me because for some odd reason he and Karin have a fight he comes to my house and starts a fight with me then when we get to the point where it passed verbal and becoming physical (Like with fist and everything) I always find a bruise on me so I didn't want to not only ruin the party but I also don't want to be hit tonight. After I left the married couple I saw them get in an argument and Karin had to be escorted out because she was starting to get undress for no apparent reason, and talking to Sasuke about making another baby and this time she would be careful. That is when Sasuke's patients left because Sasuke stood up and grabbed Karin by her arm, and left with her never to return again. I guess Sasuke really was embarrassed and to bring their late son into this I just couldn't help myself so I ran after Sasuke catching him when he put Karin in the car, and I told him to come over and right now Sasuke is glaring at me to tell him the reason why he is here. _

_Sincerely _

_Naruto Uzumaki _

I closed my book looking at Sasuke smirking at me; for a couple of days now Sasuke been coming to the house to talk to me, and I actually enjoy his company because we been talking about a lot of stuff like for the five years I was gone Sasuke told me that he started his company and had a son who sadly died at a young age and made his company number one in the nation. While I went to school for culinary and got my degree yeah me. I feel like Sasuke accomplishments are better then mine I looked down at Sasuke again and smiled at him.

"You still write in that?" Sasuke asked from his perch in my bed.

"Shut up its therapeutic." I said turning to him

"Yeah for a pre-teen girl." Sasuke said now fully laying on my bed in his suit.

"Sasuke relax you know me by now that I don't like you looking so uptight around me." I said laying next to him.

"If I relax I'm falling asleep." Sasuke said turning his head to me.

"That's fine I don't mind because I know you don't want me to get on you for not sleeping for awhile." I said.

"What gave it away?" Sasuke asked

"Well the fact that you are falling asleep on me now isn't the biggest sign." I said "Come on Sasuke I'll give you something to wear." I said standing up stretching the kinks out of my bones and Sasuke snickering.

"What the hell so funny?" I asked him

"Naruto I appreciate it but we both know that I can't fit your clothes just give me some bottoms and I'll be fine." Sasuke said still snickering to himself still. I felt offended because I knew I grew a little bit but Sasuke seems like he grew a lot so I huffed threw mumbled to myself a little bit but I still gave him some shorts instead of pajama pants. I couldn't figure out which ones did I least like I threw the shorts at him and he sat up taking his clothes off and I turned around when he caught me staring.

"This show isn't for free pay up." Sasuke joked.

"Shut up." I said walking to my bed and getting it turning over in my bed with a humph. I moved closed to the wall where my window is, and went under my blanket I then felt my blanket go up and a body followed after.

"If this feel uncomfortable tell me and I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you always do this every time you sleep here you say the same thing Sasuke damn. I forgave you I don't mind you sleeping next to you so stop asking for the umpteenth time I said it now go to sleep." I said.

"Yeah." Sasuke started to get comfortable. "Naruto I'm divorcing Karin." Sasuke said and I turned around to see Sasuke looking back at me and sat up.

"Sasuke you have to work on your pillow talk." I said

"I mean earlier was totally embarrassing and not only that we don't have sex anymore or at all and she been getting drunk after Shiori's death, and she keeps on saying that we should have another baby that Shiori's death shouldn't mean that much since it has been a whole year since he died that she'll be careful Naruto this is the mother of my child and I figured that is the only reason why I was with her because she had Shiori and I wanted to do what was right." Sasuke said in anger whisper.

"Sasuke if that is what you want then don't second guess yourself that is the only thing I have to say." I said.

"What ever I know what I want to do." Sasuke said

"Fine." I said

"Let's talk about something else." Sasuke said turning towards me.

"What you want to talk about?" I asked

"Remember the time when we tried to sneakingly have sex at your place?" Sasuke asked and I turned towards him and laughed.

"Who wouldn't that night we planned everything to the tiniest detail, and we didn't think of thinking about Kyuubi coming home from jail." I said laughing again at the memory. "I was so scared." I said smiling at Sasuke.

(Memory)

Sasuke and I was sitting in Sasuke's car in the parking lot after school. We were waiting for the others to come out to see what we are going to do after we leave school.

"So I know your going to yell at me for this but listen to reason before you yell at me." Sasuke said

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" I said smiling at my fiance.

"I'm sorry I keep on thinking that you'll start screaming force a habit." Sasuke said putting his arm around my neck.

"Then what do you want ?" I asked leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I want to try tonight." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!"

"What I'm just saying...I'm just asking not saying you have to." Sasuke said to me and letting Sasuke kiss my cheek and down my neck.

"I know Sasuke it just surprised me is all." I admitted tilting my head letting him get more area around my neck.

"I know I should of went about it differently." He said kissing me.

"Sasuke are you sure?"

"Trust in believe me I'm positive."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I feel as though with you I won't regret it." I said kissing him fully on the lips. "My parents are going to be visiting Kyuubi tonight so I'm all alone." I said trying to hold my laughter when Sasuke started to nibble on the skin under my ear.

"I love you."

"Me too."

A pinch was felt after wards.

"You what?" Sasuke said still pinching me harder.

"I love you too damn." I said

So after are little spat everyone came out and we told everyone our plans and we left to the direction of my house. When we got there I opened the door and Sasuke followed suit and followed me inside.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home!?" I screamed in the house waiting for a answer.

"Yeah we're in the kitchen sweet heart!" My mom yelled.

Sasuke pulled my arm and I turned towards him.

"Let me do all the talking all you have to say is if can I stay over that is all do you understand." Sasuke said and I nodded we walked into the kitchen and my mom turned around and smiled.

"Oh Sasuke hi." My mom said in a sweet high pitch voice.

"Hi Mama Kushina." Sasuke called my mom after a while of being hit Sasuke started to catch on that my mom didn't like him calling her Uzumaki-San or Kushina-san so he started to call her mama and the hitting stopped.

"So what brings you around this neck of the woods Sasuke?" My dad asked.

"Well Naruto is failing his math class and for him to pass he needs to pass this upcoming test so I was wondering if you mind if I stay over?" Sasuke said so smoothly.

"No that's fine Sasuke; Naruto Uzumaki why didn't you tell me you were failing class?" My mom said putting her fist on her hips

"I felt like I can pass it without you scaring me like last time." I said trying to level my voice and not to blink more than what is considered humanly possible points of when I'm lying.

"Okay Sasuke call your mom and make sure its okay with them." My mom said turning back to the dishes.

"Okay." Sasuke said leaving us to make a his call.

"Naruto like I said this morning your father and I are going to see Kyuubi tonight, and we will be back by like midnight okay." I nodded. "I made you something to eat and that can feed two people so make sure Sasuke eats okay." I nodded again and left after that and walked towards Sasuke.

"So?" I asked

"They said it was okay." Sasuke said

"We didn't follow the plan at all." I said hugging my husband to be.

"I know." Sasuke smirked at me.

So after mom and dad left we didn't waste any time after what felt like the...I stopped counting after the first and second round. We started to lay in each other arms until it got cold and I started to feel dirty. We both took showers and got dress again and went downstairs to eat when we started to get another round started Kyuubi walked in and still to this day Kyuubi can't stand Sasuke.

(End of Memory)

"Kyuubi still hates you, you know that right." I said.

"I don't care." Sasuke said "Damn he doesn't understand the concept of let the past be the past does he." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" I asked sitting up looking down at Sasuke.

"You just did now you can ask another question." Sasuke said looking up at me.

I took a deep breath not knowing how Sasuke will react to what I want to ask but I started to lose oxygen because of the deep breath I never let out so I let it out and looked at Sasuke.

"Why'd you cheat on me?" I asked seeing Sasuke mouth go into a straight line.

"Why do you want to know...I could say because I got bored or I don't know." Sasuke said sitting up also.

"Sasuke I just feel as though when I was younger I didn't really give you a chance to tell your story." I said looking Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"You want to listen to it now...Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know..." I said finally looking away.

"Naruto I'll tell you eventually but right now let's just keep that in the past and work on the friendship that we are trying to have." Sasuke said sighing.

I looked at Sasuke again and sighed knowing what I'm going to say next will either make him mad or hurt and I didn't want another fight because that wasn't why I made him come here.

"Sasuke...I can't Sasuke because in the back of my mind I'm always..."I stopped and looked at him. " I always feel that pain in my heart. Its like you want me to trust you and build this friendship with you but without trust there's no need for a friendship if I don't trust you." I said finally and Sasuke didn't look hurt or anything just annoyed and confused.

"Naruto I wish I could tell you but how am I suppose to feel about the things I've done? I don't know if I should stay with you or for the first time in my life turn around and run away. I know that I hurt you and I know that I made you cry. But all I'm asking for is a second chance for me to be in your heart again. The only love I ever knew, was only found within you. I know that I threw that away carelessly, but not this time I wasn't thinking I know I'm stupid and I know that you will never forgive me because everything I'm saying won't ever change what I did to you, and I'm probably forcing you to accept me back in your life but please understand that from the bottom of my heart I am sorry." Sasuke said and I started to cry.

Sasuke pulled me into my arms and I continued to cry into his shoulder I wrapped my arms around his back as hard as I could I squeezed because I felt as though when I wake up the next morning things will go back to being normal Sasuke will be still married to her and I will forever be alone knowing how much in my brain that I want to be with my soul mate. Sasuke and I laid down with my still in his shoulder but I sadly had to move my arms because with both of our bodies on my poor little arms I won't be able to feel them tomorrow so I moved my arms and laid them on Sasuke chest. Sasuke pulled my face up and wiped my tears and pulled me back to him and he whispered 'Don't let me go again' In my ear and I whispered back 'I won't' After that we went to sleep.

(Next Morning)

The next morning I woke up feeling something restricting my airways I looked down to see a mass of black hair in my face and knew that we switched positions because now Sasuke is laying on my chest. I put my hand through his hair and let it comb through. Sasuke started to stir in his sleep and he got up balancing himself on his arms and looked at me.

"Good Morning." Sasuke smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good Morning." I said back to him

Sasuke looked at me and smiled or whatever you call it but it made me smile at him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to come back for these later." Sasuke said rubbing his thumb across my lips.

"Not if you still have a ring on your finger." I said

"You have nothing to worry about I'm going to do this the right way and I don't want to be married and you self loathing yourself again. When I take you again I don't want you to leave my arms." Sasuke said embracing me and kissing my forehead again.

"I'll take you on that offer when the divorce is finalized okay." I said and Sasuke nodded.

"I have to get home and change; I'll be back because this is a day when Neji and I hang out together." Sasuke said rolling over the side of the bed and got up.

"I'll see you then." I said laying back down

"Naruto..." Sasuke said looking serious.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Sasuke said leaning down and kissing my fore head

My heart was beating fast and I looked away afraid of what this might mean and also so Sasuke don't see the upcoming blush that was now taken over my face. 'Thank You' was all he said but somehow he said a lot with just those two words, and I wish that my broken heart would be still. Sasuke left and I turned on my back I sat up and grabbed my journal out of my night stand and knew what I was going to write.

_Dear Journal_

_Last night had shocked me a lot like I feel like Sasuke and I got a lot accomplished and our friendship will be able to develop more better, and maybe when Sasuke divorces Karin and all that stuff is done maybe I will want a relationship with my soul mate. I don't know but I know because of what happened yesterday with Karin ruining the baby showers everyone will come over here so I should rest up before than._

_Sincerely_

_Naruto Uzumaki _


End file.
